parellelsailormoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kousagi's Diary
Kousagi Diary Entry #1 Dear Diary , Today at Cooking Class , I learn how to make cake but sadly, mines what not as good as I thought , But Mako look great also smelled good too but I never got taste the beautifully design cake with strawberries place on the top but she made Rei , Ami and Mina have a piece of the cake.When i asked if i could have a piece,she said " No! Kousagi I don't want you to take most of the cake and also I don't want spit in my food! " It made me feel a little bad , Sometimes I wish they were never my friends! but you know they might change soon..... @KousagiTsukino Kousagi Diary Entry #2 : Sailor Senshi Are Back It's Midnight and I hear something possible really large , I heard mom yelling " THERE IS A EARTHQUAKE MAMORU!!" After that moment I when to chibiusa room I open door , I see chibiusa yawning and rubbing her eyes and she turns to me and said " Chibi?" I ask " Did you hear that giant BOOM , how about we check it out? She Repiled "Sure but don't touch a thing when we go promise?' I said "Yeah" I hold out her pinky , so She hold out her pinky and give her a pinky swear , I runs back to her room change and I ran back to her and yank her arm and mom said walking out to see " Be Careful " she said Dad Said "Come Back Soon " We Soon made it we see the Juniors and Lita , Mina , Ami and Rei Talking about this , Hotaru came near chibiusa , I said " Hi Hotaru " she Repiled with " Hello Chibi and she just started talking all of again , I was thinking Is this a new enemy or enemies for the sailor Senshi @ KousagiTsukino Kousagi Diary #3 : Sailor Senshi Are Back! (Part 2) Dear Diary , Today Mom told me " Sweetheart , mommy has to talk to The Girls Parents so you will have to stay upstairs with the girls okay?" Of course I said "yes mom " so while they were talking me and the girls just sat there after a while , Mina said " I'm bored" Like nobody here is bored in here Then Rei said " how about we listen to them? " I said " that door locked so nobody can leave my room " Mako and Ami were not bored , Ami was reading a book and Mako was eating the cookies and playing with Luna and I'm doing rabbit duty again , chibiusa is going to pay! , so I ask " Do you think something fishy with that giant ball?" Rei Mumbled " Someone is finally using her brain " the girls laughs and expect me , I just say " IM BEING SERIOUS!! " Ami said " she does have a point , it was not like a meteor fell it looked more like a burnt shuttle " Mako and Mina said " Yeah " and Rei said " Maybe it's our job as sailor scouts to look into this! They all said " Yeah!" except me , Mina said " Well , your going to join or not " I replied " Of course , but don't you wonder if there other sailor scouts in the world? , they all looked at me in deep thought , Ami said " Maybe our parents were sailor scouts or aunt sisters " As we thought about what Ami said , we heard " KOUSAGI!!" , what's going on? @KousagiTsukino (Part 3 Is coming) Kousagi Diary #4 : Sailor Senshi Are Back! (Part 3) Dear Diary , When someone downstairs said " KOUSAGI!! " , my heart skipped a beat and Mina said " Uh - oh , Kousagi dead meat! " , Sometimes Mina needs to shut up with her side comments , that when Mom opened the door and said " Come downstairs for just a few minutes " When she closed the door , she forgot to lock it , that's when Rei silently open the door and I was about to open my mouth but then Rei put up the silent sign and whisper " Shut it Kobrat " KOBRAT! , just forget it anyway , When me and mom made it downstairs (Along with the Juniors in the hallway) she asked me " You Know about the legend Sailor Moon?" Uh-oh did mom find out my identity!? So I pretended to have no clue who she was talking about , Sailor Who? , I really have no clue how he or she is " Good thing my mom is a totally ditz but that's when chibiusa had to say something " She lying , Her eye pupils are moving left , that's when mom move " Hmm , Your right chibiusa it is and she sweating a storm! That's when Setsuna said " Chibi , it's okay you don't have to lie to us we know your a sailor scout? " That's when I said " You don't have proof , witnesses and evidence " why did I say two of the same thing!? , Setsuna said " Chibiusa is a witness and she saw you after you came from cooking class yelling at a spotted pink cat , that's when I had to give up but that's when Mina's ribbon poking out , Ms.Mina got up and pulled her ribbon and everyone fell , Ms. Mina Yelled " WHAT ARE YOU RUBRATS DOING? , Rei asked " Did you lock the door Meatball head? , Mom said " Oh , I forgot , Rei took the newspaper and hit Mom with it on the head , Mom said " Hey! " , Rei Replied " You needed more common sense " I just countiue " I'm sorry for not telling you guys , Mako said " It's okay Chibi , that's your job of a scout so don't apologize , Everyone shock there heads in respect except Ms. Rei and Mom since there arguing as usual. Mom came up to me after a 15 MINUTE ARGUEMENT and pat my shoulder and hugged me she said " Kousagi, I love you so much , I so proud of you...Please help the planet she started to cry , I said " Thank you mom , I promise but the Juniors need credit too , she also when to them so did Mako , Ami , Mina and Rei and all five of them hugged them , this is a start of a new beginning Kousagi Diary #5 : Sailor Senshi Are back (Part 4) The meeting went on for 4 hours , but now it's 7:00pm , right now I'm looking at my bunny locket that has a crescent moon in the middle , so I go to chibiusa room ask a question " Chibiusa , do you think the enemy strong that he or she can destroy mankind? �� I said worried , she said " Don't worried there are now 12 sailor scouts and we can beat them with sailor power! �� , I smiled and hugged her , she made her sleep in her bed so she will sleep on the floor Kousagi Diary #6 : Act 1 Monsters of Gem Dear Diary , Today , when I was going to Cooking Class with the girls , Rei stopped for a second , Mina asked " What's the matter Rei?" Rei replied " Something not right , Rei Took out the sailor....um....SailorDial or whatever and called Ms. Rei but she never picked up , so she called Mako when she answer she said " What's wrong " I have a bad feeling about today I can sense it " Rei said Mako said " Stay together no matter what happens , I tell All the scouts " Mako hang up and Rei put away the SailorDial and we began to walk again , when we reach there a new teacher was there with red eyes and black hair in a Light red suit and said " Hello Girls take you seats " We sat near each other the order was: Mina , Me , Ami , Mako and Rei , the teacher said " We are going to use this as our ingredient : Strawberry Milk , Rei told us don't use that ingredient it possibly poison , when she hands it out to each kid , they looked at it some sniffed it and they fainted , when she got to us we all step back except Rei , Rei took all of them and slap it out of her hand , the teacher got frustrated and grabbed Rei , kids ran out the classroom screaming for help , no one came , the teacher said " How dare you slap my hand , now you will suffer , she open the bottle and forced her to smell the bottle , Rei fell on the floor , not really breathing , we ran out and transform I had no choice to say this but sadly I do " In the name of the moon I shall punish you!" The Girls laughed at me I felt like saying " Ha Ha Ha , you know what else is funny , when you guys got spanked for east dropping " but Mako will Probably Break my neck , Sailor Venus use her love chain to capture the teacher but the teachers broke free , I chuckled a little , I ran to the teacher and used sailor kick , she got my leg and swung me around , I kinda got dizzy , I should had never ate 3 hotdogs on the way here , I started to scream and it started to echo the room Category:Diary Of The Sailor Senshi